


Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplane anxiety, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ben & Kylo do not have sex with each other, Birth Control, Boners, Breylo on a Plane, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Costco sized bottle of lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Depravity, Devoted Breylo, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fear of Flying, Filthy, Filthy Breylo, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Grey Sweatpants, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Lube, Mention of alcohol, Mile High Club, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Overstimulation, Plane sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Quiet Sex, Rey has her hands full, Reylo Smutember, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Size Difference, Smut, Smutember 2020, Spitroasting, Squirting, Sweatpants, Taking Turns, They don't call it a job for nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, Trouser snakes on a plane, Uncircumcised Penis, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, boners in sweatpants, breylo - Freeform, cum, economy-sized lube, filthy smut, handjob, sharing is caring, smutember, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Rey is afraid of flying and is moving to the US to pursue her dreams. She meets a pair of handsome strangers on her overnight flight to NY who help her overcome her fears andembrace her newly found freedom.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 210
Kudos: 425
Collections: ReylOlds, Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	1. Fear of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) for her amazing beta skills and partnership. I go back and read her comments on my google docs for serotonin.
> 
> Also thanks are due to [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood) for inspiring me with her amazing fic [Double Down.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903981/chapters/47144941). This was supposed to be a sweet yet smutty tale of a woman with a fear of flying getting a little mile high club action and then I thought, why not make it Breylo?

Her breath quickened as she scanned the board for her gate. _Shit._ Walking as fast as she could without mowing anyone down, she wove through the crowd of fellow passengers on her way to gate A23. 

_Last call for flight 6621 to New York City, departing at 9:23 PM._

She had really meant to be on time, but of course her landlord was late inspecting the apartment before she could hand over the key and grab her suitcase. All of her belongings were already en route in several oversize brown tape-covered boxes, to be dropped off at her new place within a day or two of her arrival by plane.

_Fucking planes._

There was very little that scared the shit out of Rey Niima. Leaving her past behind to start a new life in the States—easy. Telling her boss Plutt to go fuck himself on her way out the door—piece of cake. She was off to grad school with an amazing collection of grants and scholarships to live with a super cool roommate she met online named Rose who also shared her love of sci-fi and engineering. Everything was coming up _Rey._ She just had one more obstacle to overcome and it would be the single most terrifying thing she’d ever done: her first plane ride.

It wasn’t that she was afraid of heights; she’d worked on plenty of engines and machines to know how things generally worked. But the idea of a giant tin can full of people flying in the sky? Fucking inconceivable. Having convinced her bestie Finn to part with some CBD gummies of his, she was relieved to have at least one way to calm herself down. She had popped them in the cab ride over and she did feel her pulse slow down a bit. But now she was late, and fucking nervous, and there would be no time to grab a quick drink at the bar in the terminal. Just a heart-pounding tension-filled wait in the security line, then customs, then speed-walking through the slowest walking dumbfucks on earth to barely make it to the gate on time. At least it was a red-eye, and she opted for the row with extra leg room so she could hopefully relax and get some sleep on the nearly eight-hour flight from Heathrow to JFK.

_Deep breath, Niima. You got this._

She patiently watched as the attendant scanned her boarding pass, grateful for the brief reprieve from the frantic rush it had taken to get herself to this point. She nodded at the attendant and forced herself to step onto the jetway in spite of her fear. Suddenly, a pair of tall, dark haired men eclipsed her, nearly knocking her tiny carry-on suitcase out of her hand as they stomped ahead.

“Sorry,” one murmured, hardly looking in her direction as they continued on, seemingly bickering with each other. She shook her head and silently cursed them, straightening her suitcase before continuing on her way down to the plane. Her steps rang hollow in the metal tube as she descended toward the end of the jetway, where a small line of passengers were queuing to enter the Boeing 747. 

The two men stood in front of her, quieter now, but still taking turns elbowing each other and hissing “ _Stop!”_ and _“Fucker!”_ at each other. Now that she had a moment to observe, she realized they were twins. One had longer hair, layered and wavy, reaching over his ears and down his neck and was mostly clean shaven with a little stubble, and the other had a similarly lush head of hair, but a bit shorter in the back and on the sides, and he had a closely cropped mustache and beard. 

They were equally broad and muscular, both clad in black coats, the long-haired one in dark wash jeans and black boots and the other in gray joggers and sneakers, perfectly clad for the early Autumn London chill. The other thing she quickly realized that they had in common was that they were both _extremely_ handsome. It was a welcome distraction as the entrance of the plane loomed in front of them.

It was a huge plane, which was a bit comforting, as she imagined they were less prone to turbulence than the little puddle jumpers that would get blown about in the wind. The two brothers, who she increasingly realized were sexier than should be legally allowed, made their way inside, single-file. Now it was her turn to step into the unknown. She kissed her palm and slapped it on the fuselage for good luck. The metal was cold and solid under her hand and made her feel a little bit more reassured as she stepped inside. 

She realized with increasing disdain that she was going to be crammed in the very last row. At least she didn't have to wait long to get to her seat as she and the incredibly lickable twins ahead of her were among the last folks to board. As they took their seats, in the window and the aisle, it dawned on her that she was in the middle seat between them. They both made themselves comfortable as she grappled with this new information, her mouth beginning to water. She busied herself with stuffing her bag in the overhead bin, but it was nearly full to the brim. She reached over her head to jam it in, to no avail. 

“Need help?” 

She froze, pausing to peer down at the source of the voice. A pair of dark, honey colored eyes stared up at her, into her very soul.

Her mind went blank. “I”m sorry, what?”  
  
“Your bag, let me help you.” The short-haired twin gestured for her to make room and stood up to his full height, towering over her, his body brushing against hers as she moved aside to make room for him in the narrow aisle. He wedged his hand into the bin, shoving the other bags aside, gliding her bag in effortlessly to the space that remained.

He turned to look at her, pride on his face. “Perfect fit.”

“Thanks,” she smiled shyly, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. 

“Anytime, sweetheart,” he replied, eyes crinkling adorably at the corners. 

“Um, wait. Don’t sit down yet–– I’m actually in that seat. The middle one.” She pointed urgently as he paused mid-sit, his ass hovering in the air. 

He stood back up and gestured for her to sit down, a mischievous grin on his face. Her cheeks flushed in response as she turned to scoot in, sitting down next to the longer-haired brother. He also smiled with that same delightful eye crinkle and she nodded in return as she sat down. Brother number one followed shortly, enclosing her in between them.

She suddenly felt super awkward, when she realized she was still fully wearing her peacoat, with her purse over her shoulder, like she was on a public bus. She leaned forward to place her bag under the seat in front of her and attempted to wiggle out of her coat without touching the mountains of muscle and impossibly long legs on either side of her. 

Both boys had already taken over the armrests and she accidentally nudged them both a few times as she tried slithering out of her coat. After a few attempts, she finally managed to get the sleeves halfway off and then free her arms so that her coat was bunched up behind her. She lifted her ass slightly to pull it out, being careful not to whack Window Seat Brother with it, and then splayed it over her lap like a blanket for her impending snooze.

“This is your captain speaking, we’ll be departing shortly.”

Soon after the announcement, the flight attendants went through their safety spiel. Rey sat in rapt attention, attempting to memorize what to do in the event of a water landing and nodded in agreement that she would put her own mask on first before assisting others. To her left, Window Seat Twin was doing the crossword in the in-flight magazine and occasionally glancing out the window as they taxied into take-off position.

She made sure her seat back was in the upright position and accidentally brushed Aisle Twin’s hand with hers as she depressed the smooth round button on her righthand armrest with her thumb. The skin-on-skin contact electrified her, but he seemed completely engrossed in his e-reader and didn't react. 

It surprised her how much that disappointed her, but she busied herself with digging out some comfort items from her bag, some lip gloss, a sudoku and pen, and placed them in the seat pocket in front of her. Content that she was prepared for the the long flight, she pulled her coat up to her chin, and braced herself for takeoff.

Thankfully, it was a rather smooth liftoff, and the plane only stuttered slightly as it gained altitude. The CBD gummies were kicking in and she was grateful for the calming effect they had on her. Before long, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Some rustling to her left woke her slightly, but she clung to the tendrils of sleep as long as she could, until her eyes opened of their own accord. The first thing she saw were Window Seat Twin's back pockets mere inches from her face. The extra leg-room row allowed him enough room to squeeze in front of her, but not without an extreme closeup of the Levis logo on his ass. She squeezed her eyes shut as he passed and pretended to sleep until he returned, but as she observed him through slitted eyes, she was a bit scandalized to see that he faced toward her when he returned and sat back down. 

Some time later, she was shaken awake by some rough turbulence, an embarrassing yelp escaping her throat involuntarily. A fellow passenger a few rows away groaned and mumbled an incoherent insult, presumably from being woken up, making her feel deeply embarrassed. 

“Hey, you okay?” It was Aisle Twin, turning towards her, fixing her with a sympathetic look.

She looked at him and nodded as the plane continued to shake. “I’m.. uh.. This is my first plane ride. I’m a bit terrified at the moment and I’m afraid my CBD has worn off.”

He smiled softly, and reached for her hand, which she now realized she had involuntarily gripped the armrest with. Did she knock his hand off of it? Had she touched him in her sleep?

“Yeah turbulence can be a little scary if you’re not used to it. But hey, it’s not a plane problem. It’s just a bump in the road. Totally normal. You’re safe.” 

His eyes never left hers, and slowly she relaxed her body, which had been held as taut as a bowstring since she had awoken.

“Thanks,” she sighed in relief, finally breaking eye contact to look at their hands, now joined. His thumb gently stroked over her knuckle.

“What’s your name sweetheart? I'm Ben.”

“It’s Rey. R-e-y, not R-a-y.” 

His eyes lit up as he squeezed her hand a bit tighter. “I like that. It’s pretty.” She felt a little tingle down her spine at his increasing attention. “Feels like it’s letting up. How are you doing now?”

“B-better. Thank you. You… you don’t have to keep holding my hand. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Shit, I didn’t even realize. Just a reflex.”

Another voice rose up behind her. “Don’t listen to him. He’s totally trying to get in your pants.”

“Shitstain,” Aisle Twin, _Ben,_ called across her lap to Window Twin, whose booted foot was propped up on the seat in front of him. 

“Name’s _Kylo_ , not _shitstain_ ,” he retorted, taking Rey’s other hand.

“Nice to meet you, Rey. Are you sure you don't want to hold _my_ hand instead?” 

Now they were both holding her hands and her pulse quickened and heat flooded her cheeks as her gaze darted back and forth between Kylo and Ben.

“Um, I––” 

“You’re scaring her, asshole.” Ben released her hand. “Sorry, my brother can be a little...much. Especially around pretty girls. But he’s harmless.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Kylo replied, releasing her hand as well. “He’s right. You’re very pretty.” He smiled broadly, eyes burning into hers.

She clenched her thighs together in reaction to the faint throbbing between her legs. Were they both hitting on her? She felt a bit like a cornered gazelle trapped between two lions. So why did she want to offer her neck?

“It’s… okay. You both distracted me from the turbulence, which appears to have passed. I’ll be fine. I should try to get some more sleep.” 

Suddenly, the plane dropped what felt like one hundred feet and Rey shrieked, gripping both of their arms simultaneously like twin anchors. 

“Fuck that was scary!” she whispered to both of them as she released her iron grip on their meaty forearms.

Ben, the sweet one, didn’t hesitate to comfort her, grasping her hand once more, his eyes steady on hers. “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. You’re safe. It was nothing. We got you. _Breathe_.”

She took in shaky deep breaths, as she glanced back and forth at the brothers, who were now leaning forward and into her space, caging her in a bit. Kylo’s hand materialized on her thigh under her coat-turned-blanket. She was wearing a comfortable cotton dress with thin black leggings that she planned to remove upon landing in the slightly warmer climate. The heat of his hand seeped through the fabric into her skin, searing it like a brand.

“Are you sure you want to sleep? I can think of other ways to keep your mind off of your fear of flying.” His eyes traveled down her body and he took his time appraising her legs, peeking out past the hem of her coat, all the way to the tips of her black ballet flats. By the time he made it up to her eyes she was nearly done for, and as he met her gaze again, she nearly whimpered.

“I–” Her heart was pounding. He was so big, and close, and devastatingly gorgeous—and so was his twin.

“Yeah, Rey,” Ben chimed in. “My brother actually has a point for once in his life. We can keep you very busy for the next few hours. But only if you want. Say the word and we’ll leave you alone. You can even have the aisle seat, as much as that pains me to say.” Ben’s hand found her other thigh under her coat.

“Is this… is this something you guys do a lot? I’ve never…” she swallowed, looking down at her lap where she imagined the two huge hands dwarfing her thighs.

Kylo began massaging her slowly, his hand moving infinitesimally higher up towards the apex of her legs as he spoke and she could feel herself holding her breath. His voice was nearly a whisper, just loud enough to overcome the pounding in her chest. “Every now and then. But it’s not every day we meet someone as beautiful as you. I’ve had a hard-on since you sat down.” 

Ben reached up to curl a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned closer, his voice turning gravelly. “We may fight a lot, but we’re surprisingly good at sharing, if you know what I mean.” He wasted no time leaning forward to kiss her neck, his pouty, puffy lips closing on her skin followed by a swipe of his tongue. 

“Shit,” Rey responded breathily, her head leaning back. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kylo implored, an adorable puppy-dog look on his face. “You want this baby? Want us to touch you some more? Get you all warmed up for us?” 

She peered over at Kylo with hooded eyes as Ben worked his magic on her neck, his hand kneading her thigh, sending a sharp thrill through her core. 

“Yes, you can keep touching me." Her eyes closed as she licked her lips. "I like it. I want it.”

It was true. She’d never been with two men at the same time, but they were on a plane in the middle of the night, soaring over the Atlantic ocean. It was quiet and dark and the whooshing of the air through the cabin muffled their low chatter. It felt scandalous and terrifying and wrong, but oh so right. She was on the cusp of a new life. What better way to celebrate than being worshipped by the hands and mouths of two identical, gorgeous men?

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Kylo’s eyes turned gleefully dark as his hand covered her jaw and he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Her toes curled in her flats as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Both mens’ hands were back on her thighs under the coat, as if in a race to make it to her pussy first. Both must have been right-handed, because Ben won out, due to his position in the aisle seat. He swiped a finger up the center seam of her pants, making her squirm before working his way up to her waistband. Kylo changed tactics and reached up to palm her breast through the thin fabric of her dress as he continued lick hotly into her mouth. 

The competing sensation of hands and mouths on her body was thrilling and she felt herself grow wetter as her pussy throbbed with need. 

“Fuck you’re such a dirty little thing aren’t you?” Kylo groaned as he nipped at her lower lip. Wanna fuck you so bad.”

Ben worked his way under her skirt to slip his fingers inside both her leggings and her panties, his long fingers finding her dripping wet center with ease. He parted her with one finger, moaning into her ear at his delightful discovery. 

“So fucking wet for us. God you’re fucking sexy.” Ben licked a stripe up her neck and nibbled at her ear lobe.

Kylo pulled her coat up over her chest, like a true gentleman protecting her modesty, and deftly worked the top buttons of her dress open to slip his hand inside her bra and tug at her nipples, already taut and hardened with desire.

“Love these perfect little tits. Wish I could put my mouth on them,” Kylo growled. 

Rey was overcome with sensation, her eyes darting around the cabin for any sign of a flight attendant or fellow passenger who may be innocently wandering to the restrooms located directly behind their row. It was dark, silent, and no movement was apparent as her eyes closed of their own accord, thanks to the bliss she felt at Kylo’s hand at her breast and his mouth on her jaw. Competing for her attention, Ben’s fingers deftly circled her clit with the pads of two fingers before dipping down to prod at her entrance and plunging inside. Rey whimpered softly, pressing her lips together to contain the sound.

Ben's breath was hot in her ear. “So wet and tight. So warm. You’re like a dream. What I wouldn't do to rip these little leggings off and bounce you on my cock right now.”

Words escaped her, so she let herself drift into the feeling of two sets of lips and hands roaming her most intimate parts. 

Kylo grabbed her hand from where it was clenching the arm rest and pressed it against the fly of his jeans. “Feel that sweetheart? Feel how fuckin' rock hard I am?”

She nodded, fumbling for the button until he took over and freed himself. Even in the dim lighting she could see he was huge, and wondered if Ben’s matched. _Fuck_ was she about to give them both a handjob _right_ _now_? The answer in her own mind was a resounding _yes._

She reached over to fist Kylo’s cock, the soft velvet heat of his uncircumcised length deliciously heavy in her hand. 

“You’re _huge,_ ” she exclaimed in a whisper, her typical eloquence failing her as Kylo silenced her with another wet, luxurious kiss. 

Rey moaned into his mouth and began working with him with her hand. Kylo leaned back in building ecstasy, relaxing as she slowly jerked him off. Turning to look at Ben, she snuck her other hand underneath the arm that was currently occupied with fingerfucking her. Her fingers easily slipped into the waistband of his sweatpants giving her some cover. For this, she was grateful, since he was right in the aisle seat. He was hunched forward in his efforts to get her off, so the coast was clear to start jerking him off as well. She felt so fucking powerful with two giant dicks in her hands, legs splayed out wide under her coat as Ben’s fingers worked their magic, the two insanely delicious men now kissing her neck on both sides. 

_Fuck, to be anywhere but on a plane right now._ Although she had to admit, the sheer taboo of it all was intense. They were all fully clothed, save for Kylo’s massive, exposed cock, and surrounded by dozens of people. At any moment, someone could pass by and see exactly what they were up to. Would they be subject to a citizen's arrest? Thrown in the airport clink upon arrival? _Together?_ Could she care any less at this moment about anything but the incredible rush of this heretofore unknown, absolutely carnal pleasure?

No, no she could not.

“ _Fuck_. This hot little hand. Gonna come,” Kylo groaned in her ear. 

“Look how you take care of both of us. Such a good little slut aren’t you?” Ben teased as he licked and sucked on her earlobe. 

“Fuck,” she responded, unable to form any new words, her arms growing tired from the twin exertions. She was nearing her own climax as Ben’s skilled fingers worked her soaking wet clit, using her arousal as a lubricant to glide effortless circles over it. 

Ben leaned over and whispered more filth into her ear. “You gonna come pretty girl? Come all over my fingers so I can make you lick it off? Maybe I’ll take you into that bathroom and put you on your knees. Would you like that? Too bad all three of us won’t fit in there. Bet you’d look so good with two cocks in your mouth, both of us filling your holes.” 

Ben hissed as she squeezed him tighter with her hand in response to his own dirty words. “ _Fuck_ , now _I’m_ gonna cum.”

“Jesus, I’m close. Don’t stop Rey.” Kylo grabbed her jaw to turn her head towards him, his fingers digging sharply into her cheek as he lifted the arm rest between him. “Can you finish me with your mouth, sweetheart? Just lean down and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“No fair,” Ben whined softly, but nodded for Rey to release him to comply with Kylo’s request. Drunk on desire, Ben nearly getting her to completion, she gladly leaned down to take Kylo’s cock in her mouth. It wasn’t long before he was gripping her hair and forcing her head down as hot spurts of cum painted the back of her throat. The sheer depravity of it quickened her own release and she came hard, pussy clenching around Ben’s fingers as his thumb pressed on her clit. The mouthful of cock helped silence the scream she wished to release. It came out only as a muffled whimper as she worked to quickly swallow the load on the back of her tongue before releasing him with a pop. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was so good,” Kylo praised, lowering his shirt over his softening cock as he came down from his high. Ben slowly removed his hand out of her pants and used both arms to lift her upright, pulling her into his own sloppy kiss, cupping her jaw and throat possessively. Making good on his earlier threat, he slipped his cum-soaked fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them deeply, looking him in the eyes, relishing the wanton expression on his face as he licked his lips.

“Tastes good doesn’t it? I need you, Rey. Please come in the bathroom with me. Let me fuck you, _please_.”

“Kay,” she replied, feeling like she was made of air and liquid at the same time, the taste of Kylo’s cum and her own mingling on her kiss-bruised lips. Slick drenched her panties but she felt empty, making his offer extremely desirable. “But how?”

“I’ll go in first and leave it unlocked. You make sure it’s all clear and then join me, okay?”

She nodded as he kissed her again and stood up, adjusting his boner into the waistband of his sweatpants before straightening to his full height. The bathroom was within spitting distance and he quietly slipped inside, leaving the door open slightly so as not to turn on the "occupied" light fixed above the folding door.

Kylo pulled her in for one more kiss. “I’m next, sweetheart. Have fun with my brother.” He grinned at her as she turned to stand up. _Holy fuck._ Whatever path she was on, she was all in at this point. In for a penny, in for a pound. 

Sure, why not fuck both of them? 

She slipped into the darkened restroom and pushed the door shut and locked it, activating the "occupied" sign. Ben wasted no time sweeping her into his arms and pulling her tightly against his chest. His arms wrapped all the way around her so that his hands practically covered her ribs on each side. He was enormous and so warm. It was so much different, and so much _better,_ having his full body pressed against her, rather than just having him hovering over her in the tiny seats out there.

He pinned her against the postage stamp of a sink before lifting her up onto the counter, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She prayed she wouldn’t somehow activate the little faucet with her ass. 

“You still want this? Please say yes, _fuck_.” He looked so desperate for her— and fuck, if she wasn’t just as desperate. 

She nodded and before she could say it aloud, his lips were pressed to hers, his tongue sliding eagerly into her mouth. She kissed him back hungrily, her hands gripping his shoulders as hers were pressed back into the scratched up square of a mirror behind her. His hands wandered over her body, pulling her legs forward to wrap around his waist, so she could feel how hard he was for her still. She let out a tiny moan as their tongues danced together and he gripped her thighs forcefully. 

“Shit,” she replied breathlessly as he mouthed at her jaw and down her neck, his tongue darting out thrillingly, his teeth grazing the delicate skin of her throat. 

He paused, just as his hand traveled up to cup her breast and tease at her nipple with his thick fingers.

“Shit— condoms are in my backpack under the seat. I can go get one.” He smirked. "Or two."

“I’ve been tested, and I’m on the patch. I’m okay if you are.”

“Fuck, I’m good too, I promise. So is Kylo,” he replied. “And I’ll believe literally anything you say right now.” He grunted as he yanked his sweatpants down and pulled out his thick, hard cock. “Are you ready for this?”  
  


“Yes, I want it. Please fuck me.” She closed her eyes and tried not to make a peep as he smothered her lips and cheeks and neck with more ardent kisses. These brothers were absolutely feral with their mouths and she loved being devoured.

She reached down under her skirt to hook her thumbs in her leggings and try to pry them off. The space was too tight, and he smartly helped ease her off the counter. She turned around, taking in the sight of the two of them in the slightly warped mirror. His pupils were blown wide and he eyed her hungrily, leaning forward to mouth at her neck and nuzzle his nose into her hair. She felt a strong hand under her skirt yank her leggings down to her knees as he folded her forward over the tiny sink with a hand between her shoulder blades. 

“Are you still nice and wet for me baby?” He answered his own question as he reached around the front of her to delve one of his large digits between her folds. “Fuck, yes you are. Jesus Christ, Rey.”

“Yeah I came pretty hard out there, thanks to you and your brother,” she bit back.

“You’re gonna kill me, sweetheart. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and ran his fingers all the way up her slit, gathering her arousal. She heard him stroking his shaft behind her and thrilled at he thought of him using her own juices as lube. 

“Now, we probably don’t have a lot of time so I’m going to fuck you now. And I’m going to put my hand over your mouth because in my experience, my cock is known to make women scream. I’m also going to make you come again. Is that okay with you Rey? Nod if you can’t speak.”  
  


She nodded, meeting his stern eyes in the mirror with her own hooded ones, her teeth digging into her lower lip. She braced her hands against the mirror and waited ever so patiently for him to follow through.

He pushed his tip into her entrance, just enough to keep it there for a moment while he made good on his other promises. He held himself there, fixing one hand over her mouth and dipping the other one down to start slowly rubbing her clit, soaking wet from his previous ministrations. 

He slid into her slowly, deeper and deeper, one excruciatingly pleasurable millimeter at a time, as their eyes locked in the mirror. His jaw went slack and her eyes started to close as she surrendered to his hands and his cock. 

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Keep your eyes open. I want you to see yourself when I make you come.”

She mumbled a muffled _fuck_ into his palm and her eyebrows raised up considerably at the shock of his words, exponentially filthier every time he opened that smart, pretty mouth of his. Without ever taking his eyes off her he thrust in deeper, to the hilt. He gave her a knowing look and then began to pound her in earnest. 

He was right. 

She did want to scream. His cock was huge, but his gentleness at first was deceiving. Now that he was thrusting into her she felt the full extent of his girth and length as it plunged in and out. She had never felt so stuffed full and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as he took over her mind, body, and soul. 

His fingers worked furiously at her clit, and he paused periodically, edging her so exquisitely that she knew the final climax would rock her to her very core.

“Don’t close your eyes. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful. Do you like watching yourself get pounded by this giant cock? You should see your sweet little ass right now, bouncing. So fuckin’ gorgeous.” 

She nodded enthusiastically, her breaths hot and heavy in his hand where it curled over her mouth. 

“I can tell you’re close. Do it. Let go Rey. Let yourself come. I’m close too. We can go together baby.” More nodding, like she was an inanimate bobbleheaded sex doll. An object to be fucked, a pretty hole for a stranger’s cock, finding her first true taste of freedom up in the sky.

She whined softly into his hand, doing best not to scream like she wanted to-–he had been _so_ right about that.

“Come baby, you can do it. I believe in you. Let go. Let go!” the whisper screamed until she did, deliciously, fully, completely. His cock slid in and out brutally, never stopping, her walls clamping down as her orgasm coursed through her, her legs going weak beneath her as he released her mouth and grabbed both hips. He gave her a gentle smack on the ass as he chased his own release, and stifled his own wanton groans. 

“So good, fuck, so fucking good. Where can I come baby, huh? Where do you want it?”

Her forehead was pressed against the mirror now, and she murmured “Wherever you want. No. Inside. I want it inside. Wanna feel you, all of it.”

“Jesus,” he grunted as he complied with one final thrust. He held onto her hips for dear life as his own stuttered; pumping hot cum deep inside of her. 

They stayed connected for what felt like a dangerously long time, both panting heavily. They’d already overstayed their welcome in the narrow booth. 

He slipped out of her slowly and quickly grabbed some thin paper towels from the dispenser and cleaned himself up. He afforded himself one kiss to the back of her neck where her hair had fallen to the side.

“Beautiful. I’m gonna get out of here before anyone realizes. You okay?”

She took a moment to compose herself, and took a look at herself in the mirror again. She didn’t recognize this woman, but she instantly fell in love with her. 

“Yeah, I’m fantastic,” she huffed a laugh as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. 

“You’re goddamn right you are, fucking dream. I’ll let you get cleaned up.”

He carefully opened the door and slipped out, shutting it behind him, and she immediately began freshening up. 

Feeling put together again, despite being so thoroughly fucked just moments before, she made her way back to the seat. Ben refused to get up, grabbing her ass as she passed over him before nestling down in her own seat. 

Kylo perked up as soon as she was sitting beside him, and pulled her into his chest, tucking his chin over her head. 

He grinned and slid a hand over her belly, drawing her closer. “Welcome back, sweetheart, I have an idea."

+++

  
  


Fifteen minutes later, her leggings were pulled to her knees, her dress was flipped up in the back, and she was positioned sideways in her own seat, with Kylo slowly fucking her from behind. To any passerby they would appear to be spooning, with him wedged against the window, and her in front of him. Both of his arms were wrapped tight around her, holding her close to him as his hips canted up, his cock slowly sliding in and out of her drenched pussy. Ben put his own armrest up to sit sideways facing Rey, one knee folded on his seat and the other foot resting on the floor. He made a perfect barrier between them and the innocent passengers beyond. 

Ben’s eyes focused intensely on hers as he watched his brother fuck her lazily, occasionally reaching over to press his thumb into her mouth and hold it there as she sucked on it a little. He pressed down to open her mouth further, his own opening in response, sheer delight on his face. She imagined if they were anywhere but in public what that meant: a big cock deep in her throat while another fucked her from behind. The thought made her utterly desperate despite how filled up she was already. And yes, she now realized, they did match––everywhere. What was it about having two that made her want so much more? Ben reached into her neckline to knead her breast and roll her nipple between his fingers, licking his lips with excitement as he watched her reaction: her eyes closed and her mouth opened in ecstasy. 

Kylo gripped her hip tightly as he worked his cock in and out and eventually took to slowly rubbing her clit under her skirt. She was overcome, her whole body heating up under Ben’s gaze and absolutely tortured by Kylo’s langourous fucking, such a contrast to Ben’s rough treatment in the restroom not long before. She was sure to come just from Ben’s eyes on her, watching her be so debased like this.

  
Kylo’s breath was warm on her neck as he licked sloppily up to her ear, pulling her lobe into his mouth and working it gently between his teeth. 

“You like me fuckin’ you nice and slow baby? So fuckin’ hot with all these people around. Would be nice to just pound the shit out of you, but this is pretty fuckin’ great too, wouldn’t you say?”

She groaned softly in response, wishing she could let out every high pitched whimper and low ecstatic moan his cock was demanding of her. His fingers worked her clit expertly, even with his non-dominant hand. She was so close.

“Kylo, please,” she begged breathily. “Gonna come. Don’t stop.”

He chuckled darkly in her ear. “Yeah that’s good, baby. Come on this cock. Wanna feel you do it. So fuckin’ sexy.”

His words unraveled whatever decency she had left as Ben nodded excitedly, leaning forward to cheer her on. 

“Come on his cock you little whore. Come while I’m watching him fuck you. Maybe I should wake up this whole plane so they can all see how much you love to get fucked and filled up with my and my brother’s cum. You’d like that wouldn’t you? _Dirty_ little slut.”

“Fuck!” she hissed as her orgasm clenched her whole body like a fist around Kylo’s length, and he stalled his thrusts inside her. 

“Jesus Christ!” Kylo whispered into the nape of her neck as he joined her soon after, releasing his hot spend into her core.

Ben laughed gleefully and as quietly as he could and leaned forward to kiss Rey as she wilted with her cheek pressed against the back of her seat, sweat beading on her forehead, and her brunette waves disheveled from all of their fun.

Kylo pushed himself deeper, grunting a bit, as he pulsed out the remains of his release before quickly slipping out and tucking himself back in his jeans. He pulled her leggings back up and patted her ass and Ben helped her sit back up. She fell into him, exhausted, wishing she could curl up on his chest and fall asleep.

“You tired, honey? I bet you are. Such a good girl all full of our cum, aren’t you?” 

She couldn’t believe she was letting anyone talk to her like this, but her cavewoman brain enjoyed the primal praise. She _was_ filled to the brim, her panties destroyed by the intermingled cum of two strange men. She felt destroyed in the best way, blissed out—and she had loved every second of their constant attention, filthy words, and praise. 

“Can you keep holding me?”

It was such a benign, innocent request and Ben’s features instantly softened. “Of course, sweetheart, c’mere.”

He settled her onto his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her to hold her upright. Her cheek rested on the soft crisp white cotton of his t-shirt that smelled of fresh laundry with a faint scent of musky sex layered underneath. Kylo stroked her back for a little while, praising her as well. 

“You were so good for us. Such a good girl. Get some rest, sweetheart.”

Her mind buzzed with serotonin as she settled into Ben’s wide, solid chest, Kylo’s warm hand resting on her lower back, one finger drawing small circles over her hip. She fell fast and slept until they landed, Ben nudging her awake and kissing the top of her head.

Kylo helped her put her coat back on and Ben got her suitcase down, and they flanked her on the way out of the plane, with Ben in front. Kylo followed behind her, reaching forward as they made their way out of the plane to hold her waist and pull her back against him to press little kisses into the side of her neck like a loving boyfriend. Ben managed her suitcase and kept glancing back to smile at her and Kylo. She felt giddy, high even, like she had two lovers already and they’d been on this trip together all along.

As they made their way into the airport proper, they stood in a small circle to say their goodbyes. 

“I don’t want this to be the last time I see either of you,” Rey blurted out bravely as they both stared at her.

No point in being coy now. Ben pulled her into him for a hug, peering down at her. 

“I’m so happy to hear you say that. Where you headed, baby?”

  
  
“My," she paused, as she considered the gravity of this revelation, "My new apartment, but I have a roommate.”

Kylo pushed one of Ben’s arms aside to make room for himself in the now three-way hug. “The only roommate we have is each other. Maybe you should come to our place later tonight. After you’ve had some rest, of course.”

His eyes darkened as his mouth curled into a grin. “You’re gonna need it”

It was still so early in the morning, the sun now shining bright, a glaring spotlight shining on her misdeeds of the previous eight hours. Was she even the same person that she was on that plane? Could she carry this nonsense forth into her brand new life? Did she even _want_ to? Another resounding yes. _Hell_ yes.

“I’d love to,” she smiled. 

They exchanged numbers and escorted her to the main level to hail her a cab. Kylo loaded her bag in the trunk as Ben gave her another toe-curling kiss goodbye. She turned to Kylo and he lifted her in his arms to kiss her even harder, his hands cupped under her ass.

“Oh come on, Kylo, calm down.” Ben scoffed. 

Rey laughed. “Relax boys, you know you both have me. I mean, you must know that by now.”

“We know,” they replied in unison, goofy grins on their faces.

“See you tonight, Rey,” Ben said softly, curling her hair behind her ear like he had first done on the plane, before… all of this.

“See you, Rey. Can’t fuckin wait!” Kylo chimed in, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“See you soon.” Rey grinned from ear to ear and jumped in the cab giddily as Kylo shut the door then tapped the back of the car, signaling the driver to take off.

She peered back through the rear window to find them both smiling at each other before Kylo punched Ben on the shoulder. 

Rey turned around in her seat and settled in. 

“Where to?” the driver called out.

“Freedom,” she replied, a sly smile on her lips.


	2. Soaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this gorgeous moodie[ @thereylofaerie](https://twitter.com/thereylofaerie)!  
>    
> Eternal thanks to the hardest working beta in fandom [SunshineDaysies](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle). So much love!
> 
> *hits post and runs away*

As the cabbie neared her new address, Rey could feel her heart start to pound. This was supposed to be the most exciting part of her trip: arriving at her new place, her new life. But so much had changed since she stepped onto that jetway in London.

She hadn’t planned it. Any of it. 

Perhaps she was still reeling physically and emotionally from the breathtaking experience of being completely devoured by two insanely attractive men. Men— twin brothers to be exact— who had brought her to levels of pleasure she had never known before—and at thirty-thousand feet in the air, no less. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, feeling the ghosts of their strong hands on her skin, and their plush, pouty lips on hers. The remnants of their shared releases were still soaking through her panties, and she squirmed, pressing her thighs together at the thought of all the filthy acts that had defiled her so. 

“We’re here!” the driver bellowed as he slammed on the breaks, causing her to nearly splat face first on the plexiglass in front of her. 

Shaking slightly, she swiped her newly acquired credit card on the reader and thanked him, hauling her suitcase out of the backseat with her, and nearly falling out onto the curb in the process. 

She turned to thank him again, and he nearly took off before she could even slam the door closed. She’d have to get used to this brusque American culture. But her first task as a real New Yorker was to meet her new roommate, Rose. Rey pressed the small black button next to _TICO, ROSE_ on the large panel next to the main entrance of the building.

As she awaited a response her heart continued to thud ceaselessly in her chest. Oh, to have her twins with her to soothe her nerves and kiss her anxiety away. A smirk formed on her lips as she remembered that she had an open invitation to take advantage of their capabilities that very night.

“What?!” a woman’s voice erupted from the tiny speaker. 

“It’s me, Rey. Your roommate?”

“Oh dope, come on up!”

Rey winced at the shrill buzzing sound as the lock on the door clicked open simultaneously, granting her access to the dimly lit vestibule. She picked her way over piles of unclaimed junk mail scattered in front of the rows of mailboxes and found herself standing in front of a narrow, dark staircase leading up several flights. She girded herself with a long exhale and began hauling her suitcase up the two sets of stairs that would lead her to Rose and to her new life.

Panting and beginning to sweat, Rey was relieved to find that the door was already unlocked and opened just a crack. She took it upon herself to push it open with a single finger, tentatively peeking her head inside.

“Um, hello?”

A flash of colorful clothing and dark hair appeared out of nowhere. 

  
“Omigod! HI REY!!!”

Rose ensconced her in a warm hug and shrieked, “I'm so glad you’re here!” She leaned back to take in Rey’s startled expression. “We are going to have so much fun!”

“Great,” Rey replied with a wary smile, unaccustomed to such warmth and open exuberance from other girls. Still, it felt nice. Only kindness from now on. Only joy. 

“So, your room is down here on the left,” she gestured, leaving Rey to hastily follow behind her. “Let me show you. And I wanted to let you know your boxes haven’t come yet, so if you need to borrow like, clothes or shoes, or whatever, what’s mine is yours. You're a little taller than me, but we can probably share tops and stuff. And we have the best shopping district down the street! We can go tomorrow once you’ve rested up a bit. Oh, and I made the bed for you since you probably didn’t pack sheets. Take your time getting them back to me.”

Rose continued her excited chatter as she led Rey down the hall to her bedroom, a perfect square with a window facing the brick wall of the neighboring building. Not bad, at least she could get fresh air. Maybe if she leaned out she could snatch a view of the blue sky, something she had marveled at on the cab ride over, a welcome change from the grey fog that usually covers London.

“This is great, Rose. Thanks. And I appreciate your offer, so much. I may take you up on that once my suitcase runs out,” Rey smiled, patting her rolly bag with a gentle thump.

“Oh, of course. I got you boo,” Rose grinned in return, patting Rey’s arm affectionately. “Anyway, I’ll let you rest. I'm sure you’re exhausted from your overnight flight!”

“You have no idea,” Rey responded, the memories of exactly _what_ had made her so tired flooded her cheeks with a sudden heat. “I’m definitely gonna crash for a bit.”

Rey did exactly that, passing out for a good five hours and waking just as the bricks outside her window glowed with the golden afternoon sun. She sat up with a start, realizing this meant the boys would be expecting her soon, and despite Rose’s warm welcome, there was nowhere she wanted to be other than between _them._

She grinned as she scrolled through her phone. It was lit up with notifications from the boys, who had started a group text with her. They had explicitly detailed all of the things they wanted to do with her when she finally came over, gently arguing between them about who got to do what first— and then punctuated those fantasies with a picture of each of their boners in grey sweatpants, along with their address.

Everything was falling into place: her apartment was just right, and her roommate was perfect. She shouldn't feel the need to flee it so soon, but it was comforting to know that she would soon be sandwiched between Ben and Kylo, being worshipped and adored. How quickly she had become addicted to them––it would be too much too soon, if it didn’t feel so perfectly _right_.

But first, a shower. 

She made sure to remove every visible body hair and soaped up as thoroughly as possible, so that every surface of her body would be utterly lickable, edible, and delicious for her boys. The thought turned her on so much, she made quick work with her fingers to relieve the tension as she lingered under the hot water spray. She was starting to lose count of how many orgasms she had had in the last twenty-four hours, and yet she still needed _more._ When had she become such a needy little slut?

Maybe she always had been. 

Maybe it was something inside of her that had always been there, but only now was awakened. 

After packing a quick overnight bag, _just in case_ , Rey feigned needing to go to the registrar’s office on campus to square away her tuition payment. Rose accepted her excuse readily, almost gullibly so, and let Rey know she would be sleeping over her boyfriend’s house that night, but to text her in case of emergencies. 

It was so sweet. So sweet in fact, that Rey instantly felt guilty for lying.

“Rose, I lied. I’m not actually going to school.”

Rose looked up from where she was pulling a bottle of vodka out of the freezer. “What’s that hun?”

“Um, I’m not going to campus. I—” she licked her lips and swallowed. “I’m going to see these two guys I met on the plane over here.”

Rose’s jaw dropped and she blinked in slow motion like a cartoon character. “I”m sorry, did you say _two_?”

  
“Yeah,” she smiled shyly, waiting to be judged. “Twins, in fact.”  
  


“TWINS?” Rose shouted. “Rey! You _whore_!" She slapped the coffee table excitedly. "Tell me _everything_!”

Rey laughed in relief.

After pouring them some vodka cranberries, Rose sat in rapt attention as Rey regaled her with her life-changing in-flight experience. 

“So, like. Wow. You are,” Rose searched the air for the right words. “My motherfucking _role model_!”

“Hardly,” Rey blushed. “I can’t believe I did that. And I’m going to do it again." She smiled dreamily. "And it wasn’t just the mind-blowing, risky sex. It was,” she gestured, “how they took care of me after. They were so sweet and adorable and precious. They made me feel—like I was the most incredible woman in the world.”

“But Rey,” Rose’s expression turned serious. “Is this safe? Are you sure you want to go to their apartment so soon? Like, what if this is how they murder people?”

Rey paused as she considered. _What a way to go_. She shook her head and responded. “No, no. I mean, maybe. But worth it?” She cringed at her own words, but meant them, fair and square.

“You little slut I love it!” Rose teased. “But okay, assuming they are not trying to murder you, then perhaps it’s worth exploring.” Rose placed her drink on the coffee table and turned her body to face Rey. 

“Okay,” she started. “Here’s the deal. Give me their address now and when you get there, drop me a pin if they try to take you anywhere else. If you need an out, you call me, and _keep_ calling until I pick up. If you can’t get through, text me a code word. Um,” she pursed her lips as she pondered this. “Airplane! If you text me ‘airplane’ I’ll immediately call 911 and give them the address. Sound good?”

Rey nodded as she took all this in. She had never had a friend like this. It was almost too kind to bear. “Thank you Rose. I will. I trust them, really, but this seems like a good plan regardless." God, why hadn't thought of any of this? She was so glad she fessed up to her new roomie. "You’re so smart. I just have a lot on my mind and maybe I’m not thinking clearly.”

“Yeah, they probably fucked you stupid didn’t they?” She laughed, “That’s okay, Mama Rose is here to help. And Rey,” she placed her palm on Rey’s knee.

“Yes, Rose?”

“If we’re gonna be roomies we gotta have trust okay? Please don’t lie to me. Especially when you’re going into a potentially dangerous situation. Girls gotta look out for each other, especially in this cesspool of a city.” 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know if you would judge me, or think I was crazy for doing this.” Rey looked down at her drink as an ice cube melted and clinked against the side of the glass.

Rose sighed, “Yeah, it is a little wild. But you know what? You seem like an intelligent woman. You took a huge leap of faith moving to a new country and starting over like this. If anything happens, I got your back, okay?”

Rey smiled wanly, willing herself not to cry at this unexpected validation. ”Thanks, Rose. That means more to me than you could ever know.”

  
Raising her glass, Rose chuckled and winked, “Go get those dicks, babe.”

“Cheers,” Rey giggled in return.

+++

  
  


On the subway ride to the boys’ apartment, Rey found herself in a hauntingly familiar position: in her coat, sitting on a bench with her bag in her lap, sandwiched between two...elderly women.

One was knitting quietly, knocking Rey in the upper arm with her elbow after each row. On the other side, the other old woman had started to nod off, and each time the train would careen to a stop, the woman’s head would briefly rest on Rey’s shoulder, until the force of acceleration lifted it off again.

Rey closed her eyes, smiling at the stark contrast, her chest heavy with anticipation of what was to come, when she emerged from the depths of the New York City subway system to go and meet her new lovers.

Just that morning, she had been ringing her own buzzer, and here she was again, this time in a fancier part of Brooklyn, doing it again. She held her breath as she depressed the smooth silver button next to _Solo, B & K _. 

“We’ve been expecting you, gorgeous. Come on up.” A deep voice tinged with what was sure to be a shit-eating grin. _Kylo._ While they matched physically in every way except hairstyles and scruff, she loved how different they were. Two halves of the same whole, each giving her exactly what she needed. She couldn't wait to get to know them even better. 

She pushed through the heavy door leading into a clean, sparkling lobby with modern light fixtures and a gleaming black marble floor. Her wide eyes tried to take in every little detail as she made her way to the sleek elevator and then pressed _P_ for Penthouse as instructed. It became increasingly clear that they were wealthy, and she briefly felt a stab of unworthiness, but thankfully, not for long. When the door slid noiselessly open, her two knights in shining armor were waiting right there, ready to rescue her from her own self doubt. 

“Baby girl!” Ben grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the elevator and into his warm and comforting embrace. Rey suddenly felt an unfamiliar feeling: like she was _home._

“Ben what the fuck? Let me say hello too!” Kylo elbowed Ben in the ribs and slid his arm between his brother and Rey to give her his own hug and kiss her neck. She blushed as they wrestled for dominance and marveled at how readily she felt completely at ease in their presence. Her heart soared at her brave choice to give this wild idea a chance.

“Boys, boys,” she giggled as Ben licked her earlobe playfully. “There’s plenty of me to go around,” she attempted a joke. Ben took his place behind her, sliding his palms over her hips and nuzzling her neck as Kylo cupped her jaw and kissed both of her cheeks.

“It feels like it’s been so long since we saw you,” Kylo breathed as he peppered her lips and jaw with kisses between words. “Couldn’t wait for you to get here, sweetheart.”

“Oh my god, yes,” Ben nearly moaned as he lifted the strap of her weekender bag off of her shoulder and tossed it aside. “Been thinking about you nonstop. Wish we never let you get in that cab, baby.”

Kylo tucked his hands under the collar of her coat and slid it off her shoulders in one fluid motion, and Ben helped it along until it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Two sets of hands and lips explored her exposed skin, and she let her eyes close and her body go limp against Ben’s solid form, drifting away on a tide of pure sensation. She had barely made it three feet into their apartment. 

Ben, ever so thoughtful, broke the spell, still holding her upright with his strong arms. “How you feeling baby? You need something to drink? Did you eat today? What can I get you?”

Rey opened her eyes and fully absorbed the fact that she was sandwiched tightly between the two handsy brothers. Ben gripped both of her hips and Kylo stroked her arms gently as they awaited her response.

”You know, I did sleep through lunch actually. I'm pretty hungry.”

The brothers gave her some space finally and Kylo began rattling off her options. “Do you want breakfast food, lunch food or dinner food? We just made a Costco run today, so we have PB&J, cereal, or rotisserie chicken, whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Rey smiled as she imagined these two giant trees roaming the aisles of the superstore filling their carts with enough food to fuel their mountains of muscle.

“Surprise me.”

+++

With her belly full of multiple breakfast items, Rey and the boys lounged on the living room couch, pleasantly sated and sleepy. Rey leaned back on Ben’s chest with her feet in Kylo’s lap as he massaged them absentmindedly, looking over at her and smiling periodically while Ben made small circles over her belly with his thumb and rubbed his nose against her cheek.

Ben crooned in her ear. “You’re so soft and warm. Did we feed you enough? You feel better?”

She lolled her head back against Ben’s shoulder as he pecked little kisses along the column of her throat. “Mmmm,” was all she could muster, feeling melty as goosebumps rolled in waves over her body. 

Kylo stroked her shin back and forth with a light touch, inching further up her leg with each pass. “Look at you laying there. I don’t know if I want to fuck you or fall in love with you.”

“Right, brother? Look at this perfect angel,” Ben smiled as he pulled Rey’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss in her palm.

Rey crooked one eye open and grinned. “You guys are so ridiculous! I’m literally just laying here in a food coma.”

Kylo huffed a laugh, making Rey squirm a little as he resumed stroking up and down her leg, slowly nearing her knee, then her thigh. His fingers slipped tentatively under the hem of the dress she thoughtfully donned over the best pair of underwear she had, a lacy black thong, imagining that most of her stuff was probably still on a DHL shipping truck somewhere in Queens.

“You just relax, sweetheart. Let me and Ben take care of you,” Kylo murmured softly, threading his fingers through her other hand and squeezing. “You wanna sleep, sleep. I noticed you brought an overnight bag, so we have plenty of time.”

  
Rey startled. She hadn’t meant to be so obvious. “Is...” she stammered, starting to sit up a bit. “Is that okay? I didn’t know if–”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Kylo soothed as Ben pulled her back down to drape over his body and nosed at her neck. “You stay as long as you want, darling. I don’t think we’ll ever have enough time with you.”

“He’s right pretty, girl,” Ben agreed. “We have _so_ many plans for you. It’s all we could talk about when we got home. All the ways we could use this little body of yours, how many times we want to make you come.”

“Oh wow. Plans? Like the ones you texted me earlier?” She nearly moaned as Kylo released her hand and began kneading one of her thighs in earnest, filling her with an anxious horniness and making her cunt throb with anticipation. 

“ _So_ many plans,” Kylo echoed, his darkened eyes boring into hers. 

Ben began kissing her neck in earnest, and reached forward to palm her breasts with both of his large hands. “Yes, there are so many filthy things we want to do to you, Rey,” he paused, pressing his cheek to her hair as she arched her back against him. “That is, if you still want this. If you still want us.”

“Isn't it obvious?” Rey responded without hesitation. “What more can I do to show you how much I want you? Both of you.”

“Well, baby girl,” Kylo chimed in. “To start, we should agree on some boundaries. A little wild plane sex is different than what we want from you, and not just for today. I think my brother can agree that there is a lot of potential here.”

Rey knitted her brows. Was this going to be more than she could have ever hoped for? She felt delirious with an unfamiliar feeling: _hope_. 

"For once my brother and I actually do agree. We want you for more than just tonight. To be ours. If you’ll have us.” 

Both brothers coasted their hands over her skin, Ben’s long fingers spanning the width of her torso on both sides and Kylo’s palms kneading both of her legs, slowly and intently as his eyes bore into hers. 

Rey’s eyes darted to Kylo, and she craned her neck to peer back at Ben. A slow smile crept across her lips, “I would love that. Let’s do this.”

Ben quickly ran through his and Kylo’s agreed-upon parameters of their desired arrangement: they would see no one else but her, and she could see them together or separately, if she wanted. They hoped she wouldn’t see anyone else. This could be just sex, but it could evolve into more. In order for that to work, and avoid any sort of love triangle scenario, they would communicate constantly and be honest with each other about how they were feeling and what they needed from each other. They established safe words, and emphasized Rey could stop anything they were doing at any time. 

“I know we can be a lot, Rey,” Ben spoke gently as he caressed her ribcage with his thumbs. “We can’t seem to help ourselves around you. But you have just as much power here.”

“It’s true doll,” Kylo echoed, “You’ve bewitched us, body and soul.”

She beamed at his quoting of Mr. Darcy. Not only were they smoking hot, but they had seen, and obviously loved, her favorite version of Pride and Prejudice too? She was damned before she even walked in the door. Rey had never felt so wanted and yet so scared, but in a way that made her feel alive. This was just another version of flying; another way to be brave.

“I just can’t believe this is happening,” she responded, biting her lip. “I’ve never been remotely close to anything like this before. I mean, I’ve had plenty of sex and a few relationships, but this is beyond anything I could have ever imagined for myself.” Kylo’s eyes were soft as he listened, leaning forward, still gently sliding his palms over her legs. She swallowed nervously. “I’m starting to feel a little overwhelmed.”

“That’s understandable. We can take it slow, if you want,” Kylo intoned, although his eyes belied his deep desire. “Or,” he began to grin mischievously, “We can pick up where we left on that plane, and show you exactly how we feel about you.”

“Fuck,” Rey blurted out, unable to contain her mounting lust any longer. “Yes, please, I want you both so bad. I can’t even _pretend_ that I don’t.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kylo cheered softly, leaning forward to kiss her softly. 

At the same time, Ben’s fingers dug into her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. “You have no idea how happy that makes me darling girl,” he whispered into the shell of her ear as he bucked his hips, his desire for her painstakingly clear as it dug into her backside. “Want you so fucking bad.” 

“Wait,” Rey protested. “First I want to take care of you two. You’ve been taking care of me nonstop since I got here.” She bit her lip lustfully glancing back and forth at both of them. “Please. Let me return the favor.”

“I like where this is going,” Kylo smirked, settling down to lean back on the arm of the sofa. “What did you have in mind darlin'?”

“Both of you stand up,” she ordered, lifting herself off of Ben’s expanse to stand before them. They glanced at each other tentatively, and she gestured at them with both hands. “I said up!”

The two large men scrambled to their feet, twin boners clearly outlined on the front of their grey sweatpants. Rey took a deep breath, and sunk to her knees, looking up at them expectantly, before deciding to just take control. Both looked extremely pleased to let her lead. She hooked her fingers in Kylo’s waistband first, letting his cock bounce free before working the elastic waistband down to the middle of his thighs. She turned and repeated the same action for Ben, and paused to admire them both. 

“Jesus Christ, you two will be the death of me,” she laughed before taking one cock in each hand. “Get closer together so I don’t have to stretch,” she commanded.

Ben smiled at Kylo, who grinned back and palmed the back of Rey’s head, petting her hair. “Not if you kill us first, sweet thing,” Kylo replied.

“Fuck,” Ben cursed in response as Rey took him enthusiastically into her mouth while simultaneously pumping Kylo’s cock with her other hand. She let him bottom out in her throat a few times before turning her attention to Kylo and doing the same, her palm slick on Ben’s shaft as she swirled her fist rhythmically. 

“Beautiful girl,” Kylo praised. “Look at you on your knees sucking two cocks like a goddamned dream.”

“Get closer,” Rey requested between alternating mouthfuls of cock. “Wanna try something,” she expressed as she gently nudged them towards each other with both of her fists tight on their lengths. 

Once they were close enough, Rey made her best attempt at stuffing both of their cockheads into her mouth, sliding her tongue in between them, allowing them to connect briefly as she suckled and laved at them both. 

“Jesus Christ!” Ben bellowed as Rey’s tongue found his tender slit before she took them both inside again in earnest. 

“Guess I can’t be too jealous, huh brother?” Kylo laughed. “Look how well she takes us both. Such a good fuckin’ girl, baby.” 

Rey removed the boys from her lips to work their lengths with her slick hands and she smiled proudly at her achievement. Panting softly, she asked “You boys like it when I rub your dicks together?”  
  


Ben chuckled, twining his fingers through the hair at her nape to yank her head back so she could look at him when he said, “Only in your mouth sweetheart. Hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, sharing you.” 

“I don’t know how long I can wait to fuck you, princess,” Kylo groaned. “Your hands and mouth are so incredible, but what I really want is that tight little pussy of yours.”

  
Kylo dropped to his knees, pulling Rey in for a delicious kiss, both of his massive paws covering the sides of her face as his tongue delved between her lips. He let her loose with a pop and growled. “Let me eat your pussy now. _Please._ ”

“Not going to argue with that,” Rey breathed lustfully, letting go of Ben’s cock. She smiled, feeling like the most desired woman on Earth. “Off with your clothes, first. Both of you.” 

They removed their shirts without hesitation and began shimmying out of their sweatpants before kicking them into small piles nearby. Kylo quickly scooped her up to toss her lightly on the couch and wasted no time parting her thighs. “Gonna eat you alive, kitten,” Kylo warned as he flipped her dress up and dove between her legs, hooking her knees over his shoulders. He yanked the gusset of her panties to the side to lick a hard stripe up the center of her cunt, lingering over her clit with rough licks.

“Holy fuck!” Rey shouted, as she grasped for purchase amongst the grey couch cushions.

“Save some for me brother,” Ben requested jokingly as he stroked himself. “I wanna taste her next. How is she, Kylo?”

Kylo sucked at her clit with a loud smack before answering. “Like honey. So sweet.” He dipped down to press his tongue into her folds as her back arched off the couch, a whine escaping her lips.

“I’ll let you try for yourself,” Kylo offered. He gave her one last teasing lick before standing up to switch places with Ben, who had been observing from his spot on the other end of the insanely large sectional. 

Rey looked over at Ben as he crooked a finger at her and slouched down until he was nearly horizontal, his head resting against the arm of the couch.

“C’mere baby. Want you to ride my face. But keep everything on including that little thong. I have a plan for those.”

“Good God,” she remarked, scrambling over his body to oblige him. She used the arm of the couch to steady herself, lowering her knees to rest on either side of his face. 

“That’s it baby girl, a little lower,” he instructed, cupping her ass with both palms to help her get into position. 

She shrieked as he pulled the lace aside, his tongue immediately beginning its assault on her already sensitive clit. “Fuck! Ben!”

Kylo, not one to be left out, sauntered to the side of the couch where Rey’s knuckles were turning white as she held onto the arm for dear life, squirming over Ben’s greedy tongue. 

“You look like you need a cock in your mouth. Can’t wait to fill all your holes, sweet girl.”

Rey nodded, letting Kylo slide between her lips with ease. The twin pleasures of having her mouth filled and her clit licked relentlessly hastened her impending orgasm. 

Ben’s fingers found their way between her folds, thrusting in slowly, one at a time, until all three were spreading her slick up and over her clit and back inside to press deeply on her g-spot.

Rey moaned around Kylo’s cock as he grasped her head with both hands and took over, fucking her face slowly at first and then picking up speed as two out of three hurtled towards their climax. Ben reached down with his other hand to palm himself with a practiced patience. Rey’s mind ran wild with what he would do to her next.

Rey let go first, her deep release gushing over Ben’s lips and chin as he groaned joyfully, lapping at her with gusto. “Fuck, baby, you soaked me. Can’t wait to fuck this wet little pussy, Jesus Christ.”

“Not yet brother, I’m almost there,” Kylo grunted as Rey choked on his cock, loud gagging sounds filling the air. ”That’s it baby, so close. God, this hot little mouth. _Fuck._ ”

Kylo spilled forcefully into her throat, grunting loudly as she swallowed every salty wave pulsing steadily onto her tongue, her eyes glancing up at him with pure lust and pride at her role in his undoing. Each nerve ending in her body was alive as Ben continued to licked her through her aftershocks. Kylo’s hips stuttered a few more times until she released him. 

“Fuck, wasn’t planning to come so soon. Shoulda known,” Kylo smirked. “Guess I can just focus on making you come again and again little girl,” he teased, bending down to grab her jaw with a firm grip and sliding his tongue into her mouth as she nearly wilted against the arm of the couch.

“I think I need a minute,” Rey sighed as Ben extricated himself from beneath her and pulled her into his lap, letting her fall breathlessly against him. He was already palming her breasts through her dress as she lay flat against his chest. Kylo kneeled between Ben’s legs and worked to spread her thighs wide over the tops of Ben’s. 

“I like you like this,” Kylo praised. “All relaxed and soaking wet. But you have too many clothes on sweetheart. Ben, help her out.”

Ben groaned and lifted her off his lap to help her pull her dress up over her head in one swift motion before tossing it onto the floor. “No bra, fuck,” Ben marveled, pulling her back against him to mouth at her neck and slide both hands simultaneously over her breasts and ribs. Her nipples pebbled at his touch.

“That’s more like it,” Kylo grinned as he hooked his fingers in the strappy waistband of her lacy thong. “I’m just gonna slide these down a little bit. Wanna try something.” 

“Oh yeah, just like we talked about. I almost forgot,” Ben reacted excitedly. “Fuck baby, gonna be so hot, just wait.”  
  


Kylo grabbed her by the calves and folded her legs up against her chest as Ben held her steady against him. “That’s it sweet thing, let us move you. You’re gonna love it.” 

She nodded, eager to join them in whatever sordid plan they had hatched, enjoying their giddy excitement at finding ways to turn themselves on and use her body as they saw fit. No matter what, she knew she would win in this game of two against one. 

Kylo drew her panties down slowly down over her ass and up until they met her bent knees, exposing her dripping pussy to the cool air. “That’s it. Fuck, look at you, angel.” Both boys always had expressions of wonder and amazement whenever they looked at her. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to it, but fuck if it didn’t feel incredible to be so _wanted_.

“Perfect. Now don’t move,” Ben praised, holding her thighs in place with both hands as Kylo looked on approvingly. Ben asked nicely, “Are you ready for my cock pretty girl? Can I fuck you now?”

“Fuck, Ben, yes. I need you inside me so bad,” she begged. 

“Oh fuck, princess thank you,” he nuzzled her neck and released one leg to position his cock at her entrance, taking his time to slide in slowly, adjusting to this new angle. “Kylo, hold her leg for me, bro,” Ben implored.

“With pleasure,” Kylo obliged, as Ben sunk into her inch by excruciating inch. “Fuck, look at that tight little pussy taking you. Like looking into my future. Fuckin’ gorgeous, Rey.”

Rey could only moan as Ben’s familiar, and now beloved cock filled every inch of her, stealing her thoughts and breath away simultaneously. She allowed herself to be taken, Ben thrusting gently at first, then picking up pace as Kylo supported her legs, his lips parting in his enjoyment of watching her be filled. 

“Now for the fun part, princess,” Kylo smirked before pushing her legs back until her panties, suspended tautly between her knees, neared her mouth. Kylo shoved the center of them between her lips for good measure. “That’s right, put these in your mouth like a good girl. Now you know how delicious you taste.”

Rey moaned as the soaked fabric reached her tongue, the sweet and salty tang of her recent orgasm filling her mouth. The utter debasement made her clench hard around Ben’s length as he pumped in and out of her. Before she could process the renewed throbbing in her clit, Kylo’s tongue flattened over it, his thumbs spreading her wide as Ben’s cock pistoned in and out, directly beneath Kylo’s sinful mouth. 

“You keep those legs spread wide for me so I can get as deep inside this pussy as possible,” Ben ordered. 

She screamed out, as Kylo started sucking on her clit in earnest. Unsure if she would survive such exquisite pleasure, she bit down on her thong and clawed at the couch cushions beneath her. But Ben just fucked her even harder while Kylo’s head bobbed between her legs, torturing her with his tongue. She came forcefully with a full body shudder, biting down hard on the gusset of her panties as if it were a medieval torture strap. Kylo’s dark laugh huffed against her thigh as he laid gentle kisses there before leaning back on his palms to observe his brother’s unceasing assault on her pussy from his vantage point on the floor in front of them. 

Rey’s head emptied of all thoughts as Ben fucked her like a rag doll through her aftershocks, letting her legs drop down to rest firmly atop his thighs so he could bounce her more roughly on his cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, Rey. So fuckin’ good, my little cocksleeve. Letting me use your little hole like this. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” 

Ben came with a shout, pumping Rey full of hot cum before going boneless underneath her, finally allowing her to collapse against him in turn. Kylo watched them with a wicked grin, his hardening cock already ready for the next round. 

“I hope you’re not too tired, Rey,” Kylo joked. “Although you look pretty worn out. Maybe we should have prepared her more for this, brother.”  
  


Ben laughed, still panting from his exertion. “True. You okay baby? You need some water?”  
  


Rey laughed giddily, relishing the feeling of Ben’s arms clenched around her, and snuggled into him. “I feel fucking great you guys. What’s next?”

“What's next? Jesus, sweet thing,” Kylo chimed in as he stood to join them on the couch. “I think you’re gonna let me fuck that sweet little pussy of yours again. I’m ready if you are. And if I’m really lucky, you’ll let me play with your tight little ass too.”

  
  
“Oh?” Rey snapped back to reality, suddenly feeling nervous despite all the ground they had covered together. She had never done _that_ before. “I—uh, that’s kind of new territory for me.”

Kylo looked thrilled. “Oh, sweetheart. You’ve come to the right place. I’ll be right back.”

He returned shortly with what appeared to be a bulk-sized bottle of lube with a pump at the top. Her eyes widened. “Oh my god, that’s a _lot_ of lube.”

“Costco,” Ben replied, squeezing her tighter. “We go through a lot, you know, jerking off.”

“You two jerk off _that_ much? Like, you don’t have...” she searched for the words that wouldn’t make her sound jealous as fuck. “You know, partners?”  
  


“Sure sweetie,” Kylo responded. “But we work a lot. And neither of us have found anyone worth using a Costco-sized bottle of lube with. That is, until today.”

“Fuck,” Rey responded. It was still nearly full. 

“Ben, put her down, fuck. It’s my turn,” Kylo chided his brother, who reluctantly released her and moved aside to rest against the couch cushions. 

“Fine, but I’m staying right here.”

“Get on your hands and knees baby girl,” Kylo demanded. “Need to fuck you so bad.”

  
  
Rey complied instantly, ready to be filled again, even though Ben’s cum was only just beginning to slowly drip down her thighs.

Ben shifted further down the couch, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he caught his breath. Kylo took his place behind Rey, and she waited nervously as the couch sunk where his knees landed, nearly throwing her off balance. 

Kylo hunched forward to place slow sensual kisses on her spine as he cupped her breasts gently in each hand. “So gorgeous. Can never get enough of you.”

He leaned back again and she heard the pumping sound as Kylo helped himself to a large dollop of lube. “This may be cold but don’t want you getting too sore from both of us stretching your little holes all night.”

Rey hissed as he cupped her sex with a cold, sticky palmful of lube and worked his whole hand through her slit and all the way up through the crack of her ass. Rey pulled her hips forward a bit in surprise. “That _is_ cold,” she laughed a bit anxiously. 

“I’ll warm you up soon enough baby,” he reassured her, two large fingers slipping into her pussy. God you’re so tight on my fingers. Can’t wait to feel you on my cock again. So wet and full of cum already. Probably didn't need so much lube but better safe than sorry.”

Rey said a silent prayer for her pussy and let her head hang down as Kylo entered her slowly at first. He quickly slammed in all the way to the hilt, making her yelp and curse. 

Kylo slapped her ass with a slick hand and gripped her hips forcefully as he fucked her with abandon. “Feels good to fuck you for real. Get loud and pound you just the way I wanted to on that plane. You like that baby girl? You like getting pounded?”

“Nnngh,” was all Rey could muster as she felt every inch of his uncircumcised girth slide in and out at a punishing pace. 

Ben crooked one eye open to take in the scene and instantly wanted back in. He cupped his fingers under Rey’s chin. “Look at me, baby. Look at me while you take my brother's cock. Wanna see the look on your face.” 

Rey stared up at him with hooded eyes and knitted brows, her jaw dropped in ecstasy as she bore the brunt of Kylo’s thrusts. Ben slipped in his thumb to press on her tongue and pull her jaw open further. “Mmm, I know what you need. A sweet little mouth like this shouldn’t be so empty.”

Rey grunted as she held herself upright on jellied arms, Ben anchoring her to reality. He shifted up to his knees to kneel in front of her face. “Take it, sweetheart.” He fed her his half hardened cock, slowly replacing his thumb. He jerked his hips to hit the roof of her mouth close to her throat, making her gag a bit. 

“Sorry baby, too excited.” He thumbed at her cheek, leaving a trail of her own saliva there, and let her set the pace of sucking him off. 

“Rey, have you ever been to Paris?” Ben inquired, a goofy grin forming on his face. 

She let his cock fall from her lips. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Because you’re in the Eiffel tower right now!” Kylo joked as he high fived his brother. 

“That is so fucking stupid,” she scolded with a smile and an eye roll. “But I’ll allow it. Just keep—” she grunted as Kylo gave her a rough snap of his hips. “Just keep fucking me like this and you can make all the dumb jokes you want.”

“Deal,” they both responded at once as Ben entered her mouth once again. 

Kylo picked up the pace of his wanton thrusts. “Mmm getting close baby but I wanna know if I can play with this pretty little ass of yours. Can I, please?” Kylo begged. 

“Oh yeah get her ready to take both of us, if we can be so lucky,” Ben chimed in hopefully. 

Rey was limp and pliant from fucking nearly around the clock. Normally, such a request would cause her to pause and consider the pros and cons, but in this case, she was pure id, pure lust, pure need. Take both of them at once? Could she? How could she deny them when the thought called to her like a siren from the deepest depths of her own desire?

“Mmm,” she responded, letting Ben slip from her mouth. “Fuck it. Go for it.”

Kylo growled, leaning forward to kiss her neck. “God I was hoping you’d say that.” 

Soon enough a finger teased at her tight rim, still sloppy with lube. Kylo slid one finger in and out slowly, testing her. “That’s it baby, relax. You think this tight little hole can take my big cock, sweetheart? Would you like that? Let me fuck your sweet little ass while my brother destroys your pussy?”

Ben groaned as he breached Rey’s lips with his cock again until she sucked it in greedily of her own accord. “Yeah baby you want two big cocks filling both your holes at the same time? Fuck you’d be so tight with both of us in there. I may come on the spot just thinking about it.”

As Ben took his pleasure from Rey’s hot mouth, Kylo began playing with her asshole in earnest, working his fingers in one at a time until she relaxed enough to take three. “That’s it sugar, just let it happen, I won’t hurt you I promise.”

Ben pulled out of her mouth to check-in. “You okay, baby?”

“I’m okay. I trust you,” she responded. It felt foreign and exciting and new. And she felt so safe and cared for, her arousal overcame the anxiety of letting them take her in every way possible.

“Brother why don’t you have her lay back on you so she’s nice and comfortable and I’ll eat her out again until she gets used to it. How’s that sound, baby? You wanna come on my tongue again?”

“Fucking bloody hell whatever you say,” she nearly slurred her words from the deep pleasure she got from the anticipation of coming yet again, this time with her ass filled to the brim.

“Ok I’m gonna put it in nice and slow and you tell me if it’s alright and then we’ll lean back and open you up for Ben.” Kylo instructed casually as if he were giving her driving directions instead of preparing her to be eaten out during anal and then doubly penetrated. 

She let herself be moved into position, letting out a deep groan as Kylo’s rock hard cock breached the tight ring of muscle before slowly sliding in. The breach was exquisite, a completely new sensation, so taboo and dirty in her mind that it made her instantly shudder closer to an inevitable orgasm. It was only driven further by Kylo’s thick, lube-covered fingers now working firmly at her clit. 

Rey groaned with pleasure. “Feels so good. Different. I love it.”

“Okay sugar, I’ll keep going. Gonna take my time.” He pulled out slightly, adding more lube to his shaft before driving a little deeper by degrees, until he was fully seated. Rey whimpered at the delicious intrusion, her fingernails digging into the soft fabric of the couch.

“Oh shit, do you love it baby?” Ben nearly cheered his question. “Lean her back I wanna lick that pretty pussy right now.”

Kylo did as he was told, holding her under her knees as he kept her speared her on his cock, keeping her locked tight against his chest until he was reclining slightly on the couch cushions and she lay completely on top of him. Ben immediately took to licking hard stripes through the center of her folds and swirling his tongue over her engorged, abused clit. She shrieked and mumbled incoherent phrases that used the Lord’s name in vain as Kylo slid his cock in and out of her ass, using only short little thrusts. 

“Gotta fuck you slow baby. Feels so good I don’t know how long I’m gonna last. If I didn’t already come I’d be a goner.” 

“Come on baby,” Ben urged her on. “You can do it. Come on my face and then I’m gonna make you come one more time. God I love playing with this perfect pussy.” He licked and suckled _everywhere_ , pausing to thrust his fingers inside and press on her g-spot.”

“Oh fuck, FUCK!” She nearly screamed as the orgasm thundered through her body. 

“That’s it that’s my girl! Shit, I feel you clamping down. So fucking hot. Kylo you feel that?”

“Shut up Ben, I don't wanna come just yet. Wanna do that thing we talked about.”

“Oh yeah, shit. Rey I’m gonna make you come one more time because we wanna stand you up. I want you to feel extra good okay?”

“What? How?” she mumbled as Kylo released her knees to run his broad hands over her breasts and ribs, tweaking her nipples every other pass while gently thrusting his cock into her lube-slickened asshole. Her legs hung open of their own accord as if she was frozen there by some unseen force.

“Just wait.” Ben grabbed the fleshy sides of her vulva surrounding her clit and pinched them together, working the little flesh sandwich in short jerking motions. He slipped two long fingers inside her pussy to press firmly on her g-spot at the same time.

“Come on Rey. You can do it. One more for me. Want to see how much you can cum. My wet little slut.”

Rey wailed at the feeling of her clit pressed between her own lips, the overstimulation almost too much to bear.

“I can't, I can’t!” she cried: but she _could_ , and she _would_. Her clit, her pussy and her ass were lit up like fireworks about to burst across the night sky. It was only a matter of time before…

“Oh my god, fuck, baby, you’re squirting? Kylo you feel that?!”

“Jesus Christ, baby you soaked me _and_ the couch,” Kylo laughed with pride, pressing adoring kisses to her neck and shoulder.

“Oops,” she laughed. She’d never done _that_ before either.

“Good girl. Good, good girl,” Ben praised her, his voice dripping with sweetness. 

“Baby girl looks tired. You’ve been such a good, sweet thing,” Kylo remarked.

"Want you to take us both at the same time. Can you do it baby?"

“I’m okay. I can do it. I want to feel both of you.” There was no way she was stopping now. She would follow them to the ends of the earth. 

“Fuck yeah! I’ve always wanted to try this, thank you so much Rey. Let me help you guys up.” Ben was like a kid in a candy shop.

Kylo slipped out of her and Ben lifted Rey up into his arms effortlessly, hooking them under her knees so she was spread wide for him: “Put your arms around my shoulders, that’s it.”

Kylo stood up behind her, supporting her weight with his fingers splayed over her ass, covering both cheeks with the massive span of them. 

Ben kissed her lips sweetly, rubbing the tip of his nose on hers. “You ready to take both of us baby?” 

She nodded and had the same thought as she did last night: _In for a penny, in for a pound._

Ben entered her first. Sliding into her well used, soaked cunt with ease. “God why does every time feel better than the last?” His breath was hot on her neck. “Wish I could be inside you all the time.”

Lips and skin and limbs intertwined as he bucked up into her tentatively with a grunt.

“You ready brother?” Kylo inquired at her back as if they were preparing a plane for takeoff.

“Ready. Are you okay baby?”

  
“M’ready. Can fugh me now. S’ok," she murmured, kissing Ben's neck, her sensitive cunt blissfully full of him. She was nothing and everything all at once. She was weightless, suspended. There was no thinking, just surrender.

Kylo added another pump of lube to his palm and coated his shaft before slipping back into her ass with only a little effort.

She was so full—only nerves, only holes, only able to murmur “S’good” as her head lolled on Ben’s shoulder, her arms folded around his neck. She felt drunk with desire and pleasure, having lost count of how many times she had come under their hands and on their cocks. 

Ben checked in one last time. “Feels good having both of us inside you doesn't it? You sure you’re okay to do this, Rey? It’s okay if you need to rest.”

“I'm already blissed out of my fucking mind. It’s okay, just take over,” she responded, slightly more alert. The thought of this ending far too soon jolted her back to reality. “I want to take everything you have to give me. Please.”

She wanted--needed--to keep going. One at a time suddenly wasn't enough. She had never wanted anything more in her life.

“Okay countdown and then we go,” Ben said, looking past her and she sensed Kylo nodding his head before he bent down to kiss her shoulder and press his chest into her back. 

“Three…” Rey excitedly braced herself for movement, twin cocks twitching inside her. The anticipation was thrilling. 

“Two…” her cunt pulsed around Ben’s turgid length and her ass responded in kind, clenching down on Kylo’s as well.

“One…” they both began to move. Seeking a slow rhythm at first so as not to cancel out each other’s movements. They found it quickly, and she realized she barely had to hang on. They had her. She was held up, supported, _safe_.

  
  


“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.” Kylo’s breath was hot on her shoulder as he kissed her between words.

Heretofore unknown pleasure rocked her to her very core as the two giant cocks owned her entire existence. Nothing but slick, nothing but sordid slaps of flesh on flesh. Panting, grunting, sloppy kisses on her neck, her jaw, her collarbone. Sweat and heat and musk. Ben’s hooded eyes and bitten lip, Kylo’s fingers digging into her ass. All five of her senses assaulted at once. 

“Gonna come brother. Can’t hold out any longer. Fuck.” Rey could feel Kylo nearing his climax with the way he gripped her, the way he nuzzled the nape of her neck and licked her sweat-salted skin in between groans. 

“Fuck, me too. So good. You got one more angel?” Ben, ever the optimist. 

She was blissed out beyond belief as a carousel of sensations flitted through her mind like a zoetrope. “Yes, please fuck me. _Harder_. Wanna come with both of you inside me.”

“Play with your clit, sugar,” Kylo commanded gruffly. “Let’s all come together.” 

“Can’t. Need help,” she mumbled into Ben’s shoulder.

“I got you sweetheart,” Kylo reassured her, letting Ben hold her up so he could help take her over the edge yet again. Ben began the countdown.

“Three…” Kylo’s fingers found her still swollen nub.

“Two...” Rey huffed against Ben’s neck and scraped his shoulder with her teeth.

“One…” Ben pressed his forehead to hers.

A cacophony of bliss erupted: all of the classic expletives, deep groans, and a high pitched wail from her. Rey’s holes were bursting with a devilish mixture of twin spends, her own cum and remnants of economy-sized lube. 

Kylo kissed her spine lovingly and Ben kissed her forehead. She relaxed her limbs, letting her head fall to Ben’s shoulder, kissing his neck as their cocks slowly slipped out of her. Ben lowered her to the ground and Kylo helped keep her upright until he could place her gently on the couch. 

They flopped down on either side of her, slowly running their hands over her body and kissing her face and neck as she lay there in a heap of exhaustion. 

Ben, he of ceaseless energy, perked up almost instantly. “Who wants a shower?” 

Rey wanted to giggle, but she was too tired. “You may have to carry me. I can’t feel my legs.”

+++

They took their time getting clean, Kylo shampooing Rey’s hair and Ben carefully lathering her body. Swathing her in thick towels, the boys dried her like she was in a sexy car wash. It felt good to be taken care of. Normally she was so fiercely against taking any kind of charity or assistance, especially when she could do almost anything for herself, by herself. The kindness of her new circle, Rose, _and her boys_ , quickly taught her how good it could feel to not have to fight so hard and fend for herself all the time. For once, she could relax, even if it was only for a few brief, blissful moments before reality set in again. 

They led her down the hall to Kylo’s room, much cleaner and more organized than Ben’s, of which Rey snuck a peek as they walked down the hall. Ben’s room was overflowing with piles of books and a desk covered in papers and art supplies. She made a mental note to ask him and Kylo about their work and their hobbies. Her mind swam with all the quality time she’d be spending with them stretched out before her and the simple pleasure of learning everything there was to know about them.

Once they were all cozy in their pajamas, they cuddled in Kylo’s bed and put a movie on, Rey comfortably snuggled between them, each stroking her skin gently wherever they could find it.

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but in the middle of the night she awoke to Kylo spooning her from behind and Ben’s face nuzzled in her chest, both boys clutching her hip, nearly touching hands.

The next morning, she woke up to Ben smiling at her and stroking her cheek with his thumb. Kylo nuzzled the nape of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair and pulling her in closer. 

“Ours,” Ben smiled sweetly.

“Yours,” Rey replied, her heart filled with joy.

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I do have an epilogue planned for someday, so please subscribe to get the update once it's available!

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from this poem:
> 
> “There is freedom waiting for you,  
> On the breezes of the sky,  
> And you ask "What if I fall?"  
> Oh but my darling,  
> What if you fly?”
> 
> ― Erin Hanson
> 
> This is also an homage to [Erica Jong's novel _Fear of Flying_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_of_Flying_\(novel\)).
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
